


Battlefield

by Vialana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Angst, F/M, Family, Fanvids, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Insecurity, Minor Allura/Keith (Voltron), Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Minor Violence, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: The fate of the universe is a heavy burden for Allura to bear alone. But she isn't alone. Her family will always be there to support her.An Allura tribute vid.





	Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> Footage used from seasons 1-6. Spoilers for season 6.

**Song:**  Your Battlefield

 **Artist:**  Susie Suh

 **Length:**  4:06

 **Format:**  .mp4

 **Size:**  82MB

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/2bY-582gI4I)

[Mediafire Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8t6oojaslp88z4p/Battlefield.mp4/file)

Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on Tumblr: [ladyvialana](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Mediafire Dowload Link: http://www.mediafire.com/file/8t6oojaslp88z4p/Battlefield.mp4/file
> 
> Tumblr Link: 
> 
> YouTube Link: https://youtu.be/2bY-582gI4I
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
